Chapter 56 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Mercurius Prison Break
Short Summary Long Summary The chapter starts by detailing what happens to the Alliance’s prisoners. The low level grunts simply spill what they have and are then sent to their prison cells. The higher-ups get personally interrogated by the Alliance’s best. While the Indoctrinated (Dan, Knightwalker, and Byro) get three warm meals daily with lighter interrogation, those who weren’t are handed off to the Garō Knights in the Abyss Palace underground. They are hung from the ceiling by their feet with Kamika’s paper, then dipped into Uosuke’s lava for three minutes every other two hours. Unknown to the prisoners, Chitsujo ordered the sadistic Knights not to be too barbaric, meaning that the prisoners are getting the ‘light treatment’. Kamika asks what they know about the Coalition’s plans. Luppi snarls that his lips are seals to the ‘lady’, also yelling about them ruining his makeup. As she lowers her rope, Kamika retorts that Luppi should be glad that that’s the only thing ruined, saying Uosuke could heat up the lava enough to get past Hierro. As Luppi screams in agony, Kamika proclaims that she is no lady but an emissary of the gods. Dordoni taunts her by saying those gods can’t compare to Aizen and Konton, asking if she wants to switch religions. Kamika then dips Dordoni for ten seconds, asking if he wants to repeat the blasphemy, calling those two “devils who sit on a throne of wickedness”, which convinces him to be silent. Uosuke then asks what kind of seafood Luppi is, suggesting Yellow croaker, bass, or carp. Luppi snarls that he is a kraken who could poke him full of holes. Cosmos frowns at the presumption, saying he’ll need more than empty threats, calling Luppi a wolf with no teeth. Looking at his stopwatch, Neppa comments that Luppi is cockier than expected, asking to add a minute to the baptism to teach the pecking order. Kama approves this, then asking Cosmos to take the other prisoners back to their cells. Dordoni, Kuro, Fuguki, and Yukio are then escorted out. After the others are put in solitary cells, Cosmos drops off Yukio, who is not happy that someone of his status is being put through this. He then tells “Miss Warden” that he will make it worth her while if she lets him go. Scoffing, Cosmos tells Yukio he’s fooling himself if lunch money can get him to freedom. Yukio then proudly calls himself a wealthy self-made businessman, adding that he is generous to allies, and that if he gets back to his world, he and she can reach some sort of agreement. Cosmos then angrily tightens her vines and lifts up Yukio, choking him in the process. She then says that trust is the only currency worth valuing, noting how easily Yukio seems to dismiss it. She will not be persuaded to betray the trust of Fiore and the Alliance. Cosmos then tosses Yukio into the cage, slamming him against the wall. Cosmos then asks if she’s made herself clear, with Yukio fearfully nodding in response, adding that he’s sorry he brought it up. Calling Yukio a good boy, Cosmos then points out that ‘Miss Warden’ isn’t exactly her job, saying she’s actually an executioner. She proudly calls the Garō Knights Fiore’s strongest executioners, saying they’re only acting as wardens since Chitsujo wants the prisoners alive. At a loss for words, Yukio wonders if Cosmos has more blood on her hands than Ginjō and Tsukishima. She then whispers into his ear, “welcome to Hell”. Lowering his head in defeat, Yukio realizes that no amount of money will get him out, knowing that he’s a criminal in their eyes, who they kill for a living. Cosmos then cheerfully says that dinner is in three hours, and it’s bread, water, more bread and water, moldy potatoes, and more bread. Yukio frowns at that, asking if Chitsujo really wants the prisoners to live. With a dark smile, Cosmos says she never said anything about keeping the prisoners comfortable. Yukio snarks that he’ll probably die from food poisoning, if the flavor doesn’t kill them, complaining that discomfort is an understatement. Cosmos then asks if Yukio has ever sown a field, or plucked fruits with his own hands. When Yukio snarls and asks what that has to do with anything, Cosmos carries on about carrying a hard-earned harvest before savages and murderers take that away. Yukio realizes that she’s referring to the Coalition’s conquest. The executioner explains that Chitsujo and King Toma kept them informed, and they cherish information about the outside world. Cosmos impassionedly speaks of the farmlands and villages the Coalition ravaged, of the homeless, starving refugees, asking if Yukio realizes how hard it is to feed a city with half a country’s refugees. She scowls at him daring to act like he’s entitled to a warm meal, adding that Yukio should be grateful for any food, saying that the prisoners would starve if it were up to her, and the refugees would gladly accept the moldy potatoes. Bored, Yukio asks if Cosmos is done rambling so he can get his three hours of sleep. Cosmos then leaves, with Yukio sighing in defeat when the cell is locked. Byro enjoys his proper meal of roasted chicken and warm vegetables. At the other end of the table, Ibiki says he’s glad, then adding that Sanji personally made the meals for them. Dan comments that the Alliance is being very generous, considering the damage the three did. Ibiki reminds him they were forced to do it, and the Alliance understands the burden of Indoctrination, and he can’t blame them, considering his experience with Edo Tensei. Knightwalker responds that it’s good the Alliance is so forgiving, and then asks why her meal is bigger than the others’. Ibiki then points out a piece of paper under her plate. She looks and it says Knightwalker’s beauty rivals that of Nami and Robin, and he added extra food so she could get well, ending the note with a kiss from him. Knightwalker drops the note in disgust, asking if Sanji, like Shinji, is a detestable, perverted womanizer. Ibiki answers truthfully, adding that Sanji is the worse of the two. Back on topic, Ibiki asks if Konton revealed any hints about his plans. Knightwalker admits that there isn’t much to tell, and their unit was sent to delay those marching towards Nirvana. Byro adds that Konton was smart enough not to reveal his plans to those not serving willingly. Ibiki reluctantly admits that is smart, and that leaders don’t tell slaves anything. He then mentally compares Konton to Danzō, knowing the war hawk would have led the Ninja World down a similar path if Sasuke didn’t kill him. Dan says they do have information about the locations of military bases. Surprised that Konton’s fragment isn’t stopping him; Dan reveals that one of the main bases is at Mt. Hakobe, under the command of Baraggan Louisenbarn, the 2nd Espada. As Ibiki comments about the main base being difficult to reach, Ibiki clarifies that it isn’t the only base, and that it’s under the direct command of Baraggan, as opposed to Zeref. The main base is wherever Zeref is. Ibiki hopefully asks if they know where Zeref is. Unfortunately, Dan admits that they weren’t given that info, and Zeref kept it a secret from everyone except his Unit Commanders in Fiore. Dan admits that even if he could tell, he would advise the Alliance not to head to Zeref just yet, since it will require a lot of manpower that could leave the other units in the country defenseless against the other Coalition units. Knightwalker agrees, and says they should deal with the body before going for the head of the snake. Ibiki decides to move on from the subject of Zeref, with Dan apologizing while thanking Ibiki for understanding. Ibiki consoles him by saying the current intel will be good news for Chitsujo, who probably needs it after Clover Town. Ibiki then asks what they know about the manpower in Mt. Hakobe. In Konton’s palace, Gremmy Thoumeaux is asked to make a clone of Erza Scarlet to spar against. While he’d usually say no, he’s bored and curious enough to accommodate. Ikaruga then spent the next few days sparring against the clone. While she was beaten in one shot the first time by the Erza in Nakagami Armor, she’s been able to hold her own. The current session ends when Ikaruga sheathes her Mugetsu-Ryū and yields. After Gremmy tells the clone to stop, Ikaruga asks how long she lasted, with the Quincy answering with ten minutes and thirty seconds, adding that it’s quite the progress. Wiping her sweat off, Ikaruga asks if Gremmy is absolutely certain the clone accurately depicts Erza’s abilities, saying she doesn’t recall Erza with four more arms, two machine guns, five pistols, three shotguns, dragon wings, and fire breath. Gremmy chuckles that the guns and dragon was on him, saying he thought she would like the challenge. Ikaruga counters that authenticity is important in this case. Gremmy states that Sasori was absolutely clear and concise in his report about his encounter with Erza at the Summit Invasion, adding that they wouldn’t be there if Ikaruga didn’t trust his ability of imagination. Ikaruga sighs that she can’t argue with that, calling Gremmy’s power very helpful. As she asks about another session, she suddenly stops talking. Gremmy notices and asks if they have intruders, thinking that no one in this world is stupid enough to infiltrate Konton’s castle. Ikaruga sighs that it’s worse than an intruder, and she spies a crouching lion and hidden pervert. She rapidly unsheathes and sheathes her sword, and a hat falls to the ground. Ikaruga tells Absalom to stop looking at her butt if he wants to live. He materializes and asks how she can see him. Ikaruga sighs that he isn’t soundproof, noting that the panting and sighing could be heard across the hallway, then asking why Gremmy didn’t say anything. He shrugs that he thought it was her, adding that she was working very hard. Ikaruga then asks what Absalom wants, aside from perverted gazing. He nods that he should stop beating around the bush, and asks Ikaruga to be his bride. Gremmy raises an eyebrow while Ikaruga gives her word that she’ll date him when pigs fly. A squealing, flying pig is then conjured by Gremmy. Absalom grins while Ikaruga yells about that not counting. Wagging his finger, Absalom says Ikaruga gave her word, and then asks what her dress size is. Unsheathing her sword, with Absalom leaping back in fear, Ikaruga asks if he really just asked a woman about their measurements. Gremmy then snarks that Ikaruga in wedding dress will stay in his imagination. Ikaruga yells that Gremmy is next after she slices Absalom, calling it his fault. Conjuring himself a chair, Gremmy respectfully disagrees, saying she’s welcome to try. He watches as Ikaruga chases Absalom around the room, waving her sword like a maniac, forgetting that she can shoot air blades in her anger. Mangetsu Hōzuki walks in on this, and rolls his eyes, saying he’s surrounded by idiots. Ikaruga freezes when she hears that, much to Absalom’s relief. Gremmy frowns at the insult, thinking it’s no wonder nobody likes the Ninja, adding that he has no manners. Ikaruga points her sword at Mangetsu, telling him to choose his next words carefully, and she may let him live if he begs for mercy enough. With a confident smirk, Mangetsu arrogantly says she can’t cut him, and she doesn’t have any lightning techniques. In the middle of his gloating, Mangetsu is electrocuted by Gremmy, with the Quincy and Wizard looking on in satisfaction as Absalom watches, not wanting to be involved. Gremmy then asks how it feels to suffer at the hands of an ‘idiot’, keeping up the torture. Gremmy states that while Konton won’t appreciate them killing a ‘comrade’, they can still have fun, asking if they should tear him limb from limb, and then rebuild him to start over, earning a maniacal grin from Ikaruga. With the electricity immobilizing Mangetsu, Gremmy asks if Ikaruga wants to give the first blow, and she unsheathes her sword, adding that it’ll be with pleasure. Absalom turns invisible, wanting to stay out of it, saying if anybody asks he was never there. Ikaruga frowns at that, saying she never wanted the pervert there in the first place. The door then opens, with a messenger saying he hopes he isn’t interrupting anything. Gremmy stops the electricity while Ikaruga sheathes her sword. The Wizard sweetly says he’s not interrupting anything, right Mangetsu? With his pride not wanting to admit he let his guard down, Mangetsu agrees. Letting it go, the messenger says that the four have been summoned by Konton, prompting Absalom to reappear. Ikaruga then says they’ll head there now, and then promises Mangetsu that this isn’t over. Mangetsu growls that the feeling is mutual, calling her a “bitch” in the process. He mentally states that as one of the Hōzuki’s strongest, he refuses to be humiliated by an “upstart bitch, nutcase, and perverted freak”. With a calm and composed demeanor, and an amused smile, Konton greets the four as they bow before him. When Ikaruga asks, Konton replies that he has a very important assignment, and then asks what happened to Mangetsu, with his voice carrying a tone of mock concern. Mangetsu states that it’s none of his business, with Konton frowning and saying that the welfare of his soldiers is his business. Mangetsu laughs at that, saying they all know Konton doesn’t give a damn about any of them as long as the Coalition wins, and that the only reason he’s there is because their interests align, and Konton gaining total dominance would allow the Ninja to gain more power. Konton smiles at this, saying that if he had to choose between a soldier who agreed to fight for his ambition or something to ensure victory, he wouldn’t even bother with the soldier, since they know what they signed up for. He calls absolute victory the Coalition’s ultimate goal, and anything less is waste of effort and an unforgivable sin for him. While Mangetsu is free to pursue his goal under Coalition protection, he WILL ''remember that Konton gave him that freedom. He tells Mangetsu that his interests are best served when he serves Konton. Ikaruga thinks about how she wants Konton to kill Mangetsu, while Gremmy notes that his visual of Mangetsu’s blood will become reality. Absalom shudders at this, thankful that Konton isn’t reprimanding him for peeping. Mangetsu concedes the point to Konton, then asking about the assignment. Konton states that he has a mission that he believes would benefit from their combined talents. Ikaruga then looks at Absalom in surprise, saying that Konton has quite the sense of humor. Absalom then says that’s no way to talk to her groom. Ikaruga then yells that she won’t be his bride, and Gremmy cheekily reminds her that she gave her word. Ikaruga then yells that it’s the Quincy’s fault too. Konton then unleashes a burst of power, so intense that all four struggle to breathe. Gremmy thinks about how much worse it is compared to Kenpachi and Yhwach, while Ikaruga calls it power fit for a king. Konton then says it’s no joke, and that the right people, in the right place, at the right time can make all the difference. He’s certain they will need Absalom’s help, calling a powerful ally they can rely on. As Absalom expresses gratitude, he’s cut off by Konton calling him a pervert with a few eccentricities, instantly killing Absalom’s good mood. Mangetsu yells about them getting off topic, asking what the mission is. Konton reveals that the four have an assassination mission. Gremmy raises an eyebrow while Mangetsu grins. Ikaruga, with her own smile, thanks Konton for trusting her abilities, then asking why her teammates Fukuro and Vidaldus aren’t with her, considering how experienced she is in working with them. When Konton replies that they don’t have the finesse required, Ikaruga can’t argue with that. Konton states that several POW’s are in the Abyss Palace, beneath Mercurius, and that those unfortunate souls were unlucky enough to not die honorably for the Coalition’s goals. Absalom then realizes that they’re being asked to assassinate their own comrades. Konton says he’s merely asking them to execute failed weaklings. He states that nothing is more dishonorable to than being a POW, saying he refuses to recognize them as part of his army. He states that the Indoctrinated soldiers cannot be turned to his brother’s side, and that they’re probably being probed for information as he studies how to free them, and they will freely give any info they can. Mentally, Konton says never mind that he let it happen, since he planned to eliminate the captured indoctrinated from the beginning, adding that they can’t reveal anything important. Mangetsu taunts Absalom that he can turn invisible and pretend he isn’t there while the others do the killing. Konton grins at this, saying he appreciates the enthusiasm. Mangetsu gloats about being a master of Silent Killing, excited at the prospect of showing his talents. He notes that Fuguki is captive, which means he can kill him and take Samehada. Konton nods, asking why Mangetsu thought he was being given the assignment, adding that this saves him the trouble of having to bring the sword to Mangetsu after the mission’s completion. Mangetsu grins and thanks the boss, with Konton considering Samehada quite the reward. Gremmy then asks about the rest of them. Konton then says he would offer a reward, but some of them seem hesitant about the assignment, looking at Absalom in particular. He says that there’s no reason for it, since they have no real connection with the prisoners, asking why they would hesitate. Ikaruga then tells Absalom not to complain, and that if things go sideways, he can take some Alliance hostages. When Absalom reacts with confusion, Ikaruga says he can exchange the male prisoners for freedom. It takes a second, but Absalom gets the message with a wide grin of understanding. Konton calls that a sufficient reward, and promises Absalom a harem of brides if he successfully completes the mission, since a few women in Rakuen would gladly becomes brides for Coalition soldiers. Absalom blushes and calls Konton generous, and he now looks forward to the mission. Gremmy calls this unfair, asking why those two are the only ones richly rewarded. Konton then tells Gremmy to speak freely of his heart’s desire. Gremmy states that he can imagine anything he wants into existence, like an instant harem, asking what can be given to a man who can imagine anything. Konton then smiles and says that if Gremmy succeeds in the mission, he will give him the one thing he couldn’t accomplish with his power. He will give Gremmy, Kenpachi Zaraki. Konton calls him a difficult man to bring down, but he isn’t invincible, and that he most likely won’t die when beaten, and promises Gremmy he can execute his most hated enemy. Gremmy bows at the generosity and thanks him. Ikaruga says that she’s not like the others and will accept a large pay. Konton brushes that off, telling Ikaruga to search her heart for her deepest desire and she’ll find something worth more than all the money in the world. Ikaruga looks and says since he knew what Gremmy wanted; Konton probably knows what she does. Konton then promises her the chance to execute Erza Scarlet. Konton then suggests her getting some practice in by taking out Knightwalker. Ikaruga snarls that if she’s given Erza and Renji, Konton won’t have to worry about paying her for the rest of the war, cursing that they’ll pay for humiliating her. Konton says to consider it done, and that Erza and Renji will be executed by her personally, sure that his subordinates will refrain from dealing the killing blow, mentally thinking that’s if nothing chaotic happens in battle. Mangetsu grins, pointing out that for someone who said he doesn’t care about them, he’s got no problem with generously rewarding them. Konton states that he always rewards his followers, and that desire is a part of chaos, since it’s held down by order. He goes on about people not having to be held back from their desires, so he’ll accommodate as long as they complete their tasks. Mangetsu then says they accept the mission, and Konton tells them to move out. After finishing his dinner, Yukio makes sure that he isn’t being watched and opens a Private Chatroom. On the outside, it looks like Yukio is taking a nap, but he’s accessing an internalized Invaders Must Die. He sighs that his bindings are restricting his Spirit Energy, and that he’s lucky his Private Chatroom can access the Energy on his Invaders Must Die, which has been confiscated. Establishing his Wi-Fi connection, with two bars, and logging in with his password, retinal scan, fingerprint scan, and Biometrics analysis. His AI Shien then welcomes him and asks how she can be of service. Yukio asks to get connected to Konton, and says to use the Skype, since Facebook and Tumblr will take too long. As Shien gets to work, Yukio mentally thanks Ichigo for his power, which allowed his Fullbring to evolve and grow. Konton’s face then pops up in a screen, and says he was wondering when he’d be contacted. Yukio asks for forgiveness and explains that he was being ‘Baptized’. Knowing what that means, Konton muses that he’s tempted to call his brother a hypocrite. Brushing that aside, Konton says he has an assignment for Yukio. Once the Fullbring is all ears, Konton orders him to orchestrate a prison break, telling him to get as many prisoners out as possible and meet a man outside of Crocus. Yukio replies he can do it, since Digital Radial Invaders can break them out with the energy left. Since his Fullbring is connected to his soul, he can command it, even if his Spirit Energy is cut off. Konton calls that good, telling Yukio not to disappoint him. Yukio then tells Shien to cancel the Private Chatroom and see how much control they have over Digital Radial Invaders. Konton laughs at the situation, calling it interesting, regretting not being able to see most of it, since the Indoctrinated are cut off from the others. He admits that Chitsujo was smart to keep them blinded before getting to their cells. Frowning, he then asks how long someone’s going to stay hidden. An illusion then disperses to reveal Sagi, one of the Nine Dark Circles. Konton then shakes his head at Sagi spying on his master. The scientist bows and says that it’s imperative he’s informed of his lord’s actions, asking how can he know how to best serve Konton if he isn’t informed. Konton supposes that excuses the annoying habit, asking if his orders piqued Sagi’s interest. Sagi nods, saying he was surprised at Konton giving orders to four rank and file soldiers. With all due respect, Sagi says if Konton wanted a guaranteed assassination, he should’ve sent him, and he could’ve done it easily. Konton reminds Sagi that his needs to stay in the Inner District with the other Circles, saying Itan and Yoku only left to send a message. Sagi apologizes, and then notes Konton giving orders to Yukio. With an evil smile, Sagi states that Konton is living up to his title of the Being of Chaos, calling it enjoyable to watch. Sagi then asks why Konton gave two different assignments, saying it doesn’t make sense. Konton states that since Sagi is one of his best, he sees no reason not to answer. While he is infuriated at the POWs for being captured, he won’t discard them just yet. Sagi points out that Konton’s words to the Infiltration Team contradict this. Konton insists that death is kinder to the captured, but they can prove themselves worthy of being in the Coalition by passing the test. Konton explains that it’s a test of natural selection. By sending four assassins and giving his orders to Yukio, Konton has asked the prisoners who is worthy to return to him and the Coalition. He won’t recognize a POW as a part of his army, but they have the opportunity to return and start over, calling it the prisoners’ only right. If either side fails, the Alliance will get the message that they can be attacked at any time in any way. Sagi praises this as an excellent plan for causing chaos at so many levels, calling his master astonishing. Konton just laps this up. Sagi states that he would still like Mangetsu to return with the Samehada copy that he forged, calling the idea of the Alliance having his creation as disgusting. Konton nods in agreement, then says they should see how the game plays out, hoping to be entertained. The Infiltration Team appears on a hill outside Crocus. Ikaruga looks and asks the boys if they’re ready. Mangetsu says he is, promising that Samehada will be his by the day’s end. Gremmy says that with his power, he’s always ready. After a second of silence, Absalom keeps panting and licking his lips. He absentmindedly says a harem is his. Rolling her eyes, Ikaruga says they should begin. Omake: The Misadventures of Absalom the Pervert Mila Rose sighs in the hot spring at how refreshed she feels. Tier Halibel had suggested they spend a few hours there. Apacci agrees with Mila, saying that while their boss can be crazy, he has good tastes in decoration. Halibel then sternly tells her to be more discreet about what she calls Konton. Sun-Sun nods at that, saying one would think Apacci has a death wish. Apacci frowns at Sun-Sun being such a pansy, saying they don’t have anything to hide as comrades. On that note, she asks why Mila Rose is going around naked, yelling for her to put a towel on, since she’s the only girl without one. Mila Rose laughs at that, saying if you’ve got them, flaunt them; smugly suggesting Apacci is just jealous. Apacci calls that crap, saying she’s proud of her body. Mila Rose then reaches for Apacci’s towel, suggesting she wouldn’t mind showing off. Shrieking, Apacci runs off with Mila Rose in pursuit. Sun-Sun asks if Halibel will stop them, with the Espada calmly saying them slipping and hurting themselves will be punishment enough. Mila Rose is able to close the distance, but slips and slams into Apacci, with both falling into the hot spring. Halibel notices some of the splashed water stopping in midair, as if it hit something. She narrows her eyes, and tells the girls they have an uninvited guest. She then uses her Spiritual Pressure and demands the presence to reveal itself. Absalom becomes visible, and looks nervously at the angry women. He timidly says hello and says fancy meeting them there. Preparing a cero, Halibel calls Absalom the reason she despises men so much, with the pervert screaming in fear. Appearing Characters Kamika Uosuke Cosmos Neppa Kama Luppi Antenor Dordoni Alessandro del Socaccio Kuro Fuguki Suikazan Yukio Hans Vorarlberna Dan Katō Byro Erza Knightwalker Ibiki Morino Gremmy Thoumeaux Ikaruga Absalom Mangetsu Hōzuki Konton Sagi Omake Franceska Mila Rose Emilou Apacci Cyan Sun-Sun Tier Halibel Absalom Abilities Magic *Paper Blizzard *Plant Magic **Vines * Nakagami Armor Fullbring * Invaders Must Die ** Private Chatroom ** Shien * Digital Radial Invaders Devil Fruits * Clear Clear Fruit Schrift' ''' * the Visionary Hollow Powers * Cero Weapons * Mugetsu-Ryū Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 55 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Tears Next Chapter: Chapter 57 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Infiltration Category:Mercurius Prison Break Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign